Chances or Choices
by Stormyshade
Summary: Is that all there is to life but chances and choices? Where will this lead Draco? How will life change? What if Voldemort didn't die in the battle at Hogwarts? I am new to writting thanks to a nudge from the lovely Little Claws.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Things that belong to J.K. Rowling are hers and hers alone this is just me playing with her toys

A/N- Well this is my first story please be kind, I could use help I'm not sure where we are headed but I'll cross that when I get there but I have a small idea. I posted this earlier and had a very good tip so I went back and hoped I fixed it. If anyone would like to Beta please feel free to contact me please!

Chapter 1: The webs we weave

It's dark, the smell of rot on the wind, as he shifts trying to move. His mind foggy from a sharp pain somewhere below his ribs. Blood pools around him as his grey eyes fight to open. Squinting against the bright harsh light willing himself to stay wake pleading that someone will notice him here amongst the dead. Screams fill his ears as he sees flashes of red and green.

"Malfoy!?" He hears his name far off but feels warmth on his face he wants to keep that warmth as he is fading.

"Malfoy can you hear? Malfoy!?" He hears the desperation in the voice to weak to respond he trys to open his eyes but the light is still to strong.

With one last attempt using as much strength as he could muster he mutters "Save them" as darkness drags him away.

In the darkness he hears voices, screams, feels the agony of those who no longer walk among the living. Through the fog in the far distances...

Beep... Beep.. Beep... "Clear!" Beep... Beep... "Damit!? Again. Clear!?" Beep.. Beep.. Beep.

As the feeling of being pulled hits Draco he lets go and the darkness is once again filled with quite. Was he in limbo the pain isn't so bad here only if he could stay but, Draco knew he didn't deserve this peace of all the things he has done. Walking in this never ending night no stars or moon to drive it away. Loneliness, Solitude, Longing. As Draco sits in this darkened room his life playing out before him going in slow motion all the unforgivable things he has done. The tears won't come but he sobs anyway.

Just when he has almost given in to the dark this orb floats gently down beside him. Draco reaches out to grab it as his fingers close around it he is jerked out of the darkness. Ever so slowly his eyes start to open he hears someone yelling.

"He is waking up get the healer." Draco sees nothing but light and feels warmth in his hand. As if an angel wrapped in holy light appears before him.

"Draco? Draco can you hear me?" As if on impulse Draco closes his hand around that radiating heat as if clinging to a shore cliff for dear life.

Draco's body jerks as the pain reaches his senses. Screams are heard coming from his mouth.

"Stop, please stop.. too. much. pain." At the sounds of his torturous screams nothing else could be heard beyond it. As the darkness takes him it's soothing and warm no screams or voices just black.

"Draco, darling can you hear me? It's your mother, son please come back to me. The Dark Lord has been defeated there's nothing that can harm you now. Please love your all I have left." Narcissa sat crying at her son's side pleading with him to fight to leave the darkness behind. Draco could hear her wanting to show some sign that he had but he just wasn't strong screams are slowly creeping back into his mind of all the ones who died that night.

"Please! No! I have a family they need me. Please don't kill me! Aghhhhh..." green flashes before his eyes as the body of a woman falls limp in front of him.

"How could you do that father? What if that was my mother your wife? You can't kill in cold blood what has she done to deserve that?" Draco lashed out at his father.

Lucius turned to his son and sneered "She lived Draco, she was less than dirt the scum of the earth. Someday, and that day will be soon son you will take your rightful place above muggles and mudbloods alike. The Dark Lord will call upon you to take his mark. You shall take it and be proud of your blood line."

Lucius turned and was swept away like a cloud of somke. The smoke was churning different images through his mind each passing faster than the last until one image. One picture of pure beauty of everything right and good in this world stayed. He kept that in his mind only way to hang onto her the brightest thing he could hold was his love for this one woman. A week had past with no change in his condition. Healers came and went to check for change but as they told Narcissa this was up to Draco to pull through. When Draco's mother wasn't there an unlikely person would come sit and read to him.

"Excuse me but visiting hours are over miss" The healer had said. "Oh.. I'm sorry I'll just go then."

Hermione placed her hand in his and leaned over to place a kiss on his hair line.

"Granger."Draco groaned while closing his hand around hers.

Hermione turned to the healer "He just said my name. Is he waking up?"

"Miss i really need you to leave so i can check him." She tried to remove her hand but he held her firmly. "Granger... n-no you can't have her! Take me!" Draco was thrashing on his bed.

"Nooo... Granger run!" Draco was pouring sweat.

"Miss Granger i said out now we have to calm him." The healer said sternly.

At that moment Draco sat up eyes wide mouth open in a silent scream.

"Help them." Hermione ran back to his side .

"Draco? Help who? Who needs help?" Hermione asked.

"Potter" Draco gasped.

With that he fell back shaking uncontrollably as Hermione backed away from his bed she ran for the door in search for the raven haired man.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, I only like to use her toys.

A/N- Ah, well here is another one. I hope any who are reading enjoy this. I enjoyed writing this one, but I do need to give a shout out to a really big help to me. Thanks SweetSalt23 you have been an awesome two ears, and two eyes. She has amazing stories herself you should check those out! Okay onto the story.

Chapter 2: The Lies We Live

Hermione ran from the room, thoughts and weariness sinking into her mind. She knew Harry was working on a new case; although, she has been left out of the loop lately. Draco definitely isn't the type to play these games; even after all that's happened. She knew that she had to act fast in order to stop whomever is causing this panic. She was almost to the front doors now -throwing herself through them. She apparated on the spot into the void between her and her destination.

The gloom of twilight looming over head like sickness hanging in the air. This time of night is when the darkness starts to move- where creatures stir from there slumber. Hermione touched down outside the gate leading to the pitch black windows of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. She slowly walked forwards taking each step carefully. Upon reaching the steps, she had this distinct feeling of watchful eyes on her; she turned sweeping her eyes along the darkened street. The hairs on Hermione's neck standing on end- the all consuming feeling of fear gripping her.

Turning slowly Hermione reached for the door only to find the door was ajar, as she pulled her wand from her pocket she pushed open the door.

"Lumos" Hermione whispered, stepping over the threshold.

Lighting her way she could see that someone has upturned everything... Nothing was left untouched. Hermione crept into the hallway now fully inside in search of Harry. She was here just a week ago, visiting Ginny before the red head was to leave for a Quidditch world tour. Everything in it's place, and full of life. Now it just felt empty - like the very life was being drained out of everything. Walking toward the stairs, she hears muffled footsteps overhead. Taking the stairs one at a time trying to go unnoticed. She reaches the second floor in time to see someone dash past her- shoving Hermione down as they ran.

Hermione scrambled to her feet... throwing all caution to the wind in her pursuit. She raced after them sending as many stunning spells as she could- none of them hitting their mark. She pushed herself to go faster but they were already out the door. Hermione caught herself on the door frame panting; seeing her adversary vanish as they flew through the gate.

After quickly trying to control her breathing, she turned mumbling "Homemun Revelio" but nothing happened.

Hermione ran for the gate like the hounds of hell were nipping at her feet. As she skidded to a stop beyond the protective wards she apparated. Landing with a splash, in the murky marsh surrounding the Burrow. She dashed off with sloshing shoes to reach current target. Just beyond the bramble, she could see the lights flicker in the many windows.

Hermione shot through the yard. With her momentum she fell through the door. As she righted herself, she could see the same disaster as Number 12. Calming her breathing she focused on her hearing; straining her ears to catch any movement. The house was eerie without the laughter or horse play from the Weasley's. Hermione ran from room to room in search of any evidence. Climbing the last set of stairs leading to Ron's room. She slowed her pace and pushed her way through the door.

Hermione fell to the floor, a scream on her lips as blood dripped from the walls. How could all of this go so wrong. Where had this all turned sour? Life after Hogwarts was hollow and depressing. The rebuilding took longer than everyone thought, the burnt desolated buildings. The removal of slain bodies, bloodied and broken.

Although Hermione had no time to dwell on the past at this time. She pulled herself together; wiping away her tears. Where was she to go? The Ministry of Magic, she had it! Gathering her wits about her she was off again- running her way back down the winding stairs. Storming into the front room she lunged for the floo powder throwing an handful in.

She wailed; "Ministry of Magic" and she was gone in a raging fire of green flickering flames.

After spinning to an abrupt stop, she quickened her stride to the elevators. Feeling as if everything around her was moving faster than herself. Just in time to slip through the closing doors- she pushed the dial to the Ministers floor. As if hanging in a void Hermione felt isolated and alone. She's barely hanging on to reality as if a shadow was crawling just underneath her skin.

~Ding~ Hermione had little patience left for the woman talking in the back of her mind. Clawing at the gate to get free of her self made prison; she launched herself into motion again heading blindly toward the Ministers office. Crashing into to the wall leading down the hall to his door.

Hermione crashed through the door; " Kingsley someone has them. We have to find them; I-I've been to Harry's. There was someone there but I just wasn't fast enough. T-Then I rushed to the Burrow; Kingsley there was blood everywhere. I was hoping to find Harry there, please tell me you know who did this!"

"Miss Granger, please slow down. I need you to start from the beginning." Kingsley's deep penetrating voice bounced around his office.

"I was sitting with Draco earlier this evening; the nurse came in asking me to leave. As I rose from my chair Draco called out my name. He was in so much pain it hurt to even look at him, he told me to save them. I pushed him further asking him who are them but all he could gasp out was Potter. Kingsley you have to believe me I left right away, and now you know the rest." Hermione rushed out.

"Alright Miss Granger, I'll call an emergency meeting with all the Aurors. Please get back to St. Mungos in case Malfoy is to wake again." Kingsley said leaving no room for argument; rising from his chair he swiftly rounded the desk grabbing Hermione's shoulders holding her at arms length.

"You wont be good to any of us here we need you there when Malfoy wakes up. He might have more information we can go on; I'll be sending my top men to get any evidence from their homes. I'll also send aurors to the rest of the family. Please go, I will be checking in if we find anything; but, I need you there." Said Kingsley, rubbing her arms soothingly.

Hermione nodded slowly, tears brimming her eyes. She could feel herself letting go- turning and walking slowly out the Minister's door. Trekking down the hall moving blindly; hardly seeing through the fog rolling in. She catches the next elevator down not even bothering to hold on. Hermione slams into the metal gates cutting her hand on some loose bar.

She lumbers to the nearest fireplace grabbing floo powder with her bleeding appendage. Hardly feeling the sting through her vegetable state, tossing it in the fire. Stepping in she doesn't remember even saying the words, she fell through the other side seeing nothing but blackness take over.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Everything is J.K. Rowling's, but maybe the plot. I just like her toys.

A/N- Well I'm here to bring you another chapter. In this chapter I was thinking I should give a little back story before moving on. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Into Darkness

The cunning darkness is hard to keep away, each night knowing what awaits you. In the light of day feeling that shadow follow you. In his youth Tom Marvolo Riddle was an average child; always seeking attention. Although as he grew Tom became more reclusive, retreating more and more into himself.

As the years past Tom Riddle started to become unsettling- as if he himself had become the very darkness in which he wanted to escape. Strange things would happen to the children in the orphanage where he lived; the head mother in charge was quickly becoming worried with his behavior. On the day prior to the doctors visit a man in flowing gray robes came to call upon the hollow sunken young man.

"Hello Tom, I'm Professor Dumbledore" Dumbledore stated.

"Your the doctor aren't you? You've come to take me away. I won't let you, I'm not insane. If anyone should go 'Professor' it should be that old bat" Riddle said hauntingly.

"No Tom, I'm a Professor at a school for people like you and I. I'm a wizard just like you" Dumbledore said softly.

"Prove it." Tom had said dangerously.

As the room was suddenly awash in red flickering brightness, Tom would shrink away from the light. Then Dumbledore went on to explain how thievery wouldn't be tolerated and for Tom to give the things back he had stolen. From there Dumbledore would take his leave, feeling darkness leave him as he left the orphanage. Still not being able to shake the lingering doubt of what he had just done. As if a flood gate was filling with an unstoppable current readying itself for destruction to flow through.

After years of life at Hogwarts, Tom became a more tortured soul. Reinventing himself as Lord Voldemort he would start to take over the wizarding world. His reach would sweep into the muggle world as well. Like a blanket of darkness stretching along the land, shrouding all in the depressing color. Like death in the wind conquering all in his wake.

Until he met an end at the feet of a baby boy and the love of his mother. As all dark shadows do in the face of light he would flee. Upon doing so he would become the all consuming plague of dread. For years becoming nothing but a whisper in the breeze.

As the second coming strom, Lord Voldemort would rise again to cause panic and fear amongst his sheep and victims alike. Spreading his wrath, destruction falling to his feet with every step he took. As his power grew again, he would take on his old professor; and in the end the graying wise old man would fall to this phantom cloaked in black. His region of terror expanding years into the future, unstoppable and all consuming once again.

* * *

Harry spent his school years learning all he could about Lord Voldemort. Destroying all known Horcrux's containing his dark soul. As Harry would grow into a man joining the Auror office to fight the dark serpent. He would soon find out just how slippery this dark entity could be.

"Potter" came the head auror's voice from his office.

"Yes sir?" Harry said walking through his door.

"I need you and Malfoy to take this case. There is this muggle community just on the outskirts of Romania; at least a dozen have been reported missing. You two will go and investigate." Adrian Jinx commanded.

This was Harry's chance, "We'll leave right away on the next portkey to Romania and work our way to the city" Harry said reaching his hand out for the case file.

Harry turned on his heel to walk away, but was stopped again by Jinx. "Harry, watch your backs out there. This may be more than it seems" Jinx encouragingly stated.

An with that Harry was once again on the move in search of his partner. Walking along the hall back to his cubicle he spotted him.

"Hey, Draco we got a case" said Harry throwing the file at his friend of about three years now.

"What is it now? Little Jimmy stuck in a sinkhole again" Draco said laughingly.

"No, Draco come on be serious. This time it's field work, Jinx wants us to travel to Romania" Harry said with a smile.

"Do we have to? I've just started putting my plan into play with winning over your Gryffindor Princess" Draco scoffed.

"I'm sure Ginny would be flattered, but we have the next portkey out in about 30 minutes" Harry threw out playfully.

"Really, Red? You can keep that hot head to yourself! I meant Granger- Potter, I'd rather have a sharp tongue then that red hot mess any day" Draco spat.

Harry just laughed remembering what life was like before they first became partners and then eventually friends. How long that road was shortly after the Great Battle at Hogwarts; where Draco's mother would risk death to help keep Harry alive, to make sure her only son lived. To that leap of faith where Draco would throw Harry his wand he had lost in the chaos, to fight off the Dark Lord.

Harry's laugh turned to a chuckle and into a grim smile.

"Hey, don't think so hard about it. It only brings pain Potter; we have to live for the present. Going to that dark place will only give him power and you know it" Draco said dangerously.

"I know" Harry sighed, "but what if we can't find a way to destroy him?"

"Potter, I've been researching this bastard for ages now. We will bring him down; after all he has done to my family, especially my mother. I will see him burn in hell!" Draco half yelled.

Harry nodded "Your right, if anyone is close to finding the answer it's you and Hermione. Have you seen her lately by chance? I've been meaning to invite her over for a few weeks now; to catch her up on everything"

Draco smirked, "If I had, I wouldn't be hanging out with the likes of you."

They laughed as Draco put his heavy traveling cloak on and Harry grabbed his bag off the back of his chair. Swinging his bag over his shoulder Harry turned to Draco.

"So you finally realized you like Hermione huh?" Harry teased.

As they walked down the hall to magical transportation you could hear them laughing their way there. When they strode through the door Harry walked over to the desk.

"I'm here to sign for a portkey" Harry told the desk clerk.

"Alright, I'll need your auror license and an signed form from Head Auror Jinx" the clerk snapped.

"Yeah I have that; here" Draco slides the forms and his license to her.

"All looks in order, sign here" the clerk sighed.

Harry scrawled his name in quick swoops and pulls. "Okay, here you can have your license back. You'll need to hurry it's scheduled to leave soon, last door down the hall on your right" she had to rush the last bit as the two turned and ran down the hall.

They were the last ones there to catch the portkey, they barely wrapped their hands around the large antique wooden gnome. Then the pull to their destination was to strong and they were pulled off their feet into the small void.

After landing in the capitol Bucharest; they set off on their journey to Constanta. They traveled by broom till the sun started to fade; as they descended to the ground the buildings came into view. Landing nearby the train station that read Gara de Sud. Harry dismounted his broom, shoving his hand in his bag pulling out a map.

"Uh... I think we are in Slobozia. There should be a hostel that way, we can stay there till morning" Harry said rubbing at his neck.

Muscles tired and sore they trudged their way to the hostel. Walking in the shadows from the dying sun, they wondered down the road weary from the long ride. Ready to rest their aching feet they finally stumble upon Viva Hostel. Walking through the door Draco went right for the front desk.

"We need a room" Draco demanded.

"I'm sorry but, all our single rooms are taken. Would you like our dorms instead?" A man stated in a thick Romanian accent.

"Yes, that would be great" Harry piped in.

"Really, Potter" Draco questioned.

"Suck it up Malfoy, it's just one night. At first light we will be gone again to reach Constanta before mid-day" Harry gritted out through clenched teeth.

"That will be 3 Leu, sign here and you will find your dorm up the left stair on your right; bathroom at the end of hall" the hostel keeper barked.

"Alright here you go, have a goodnight" Harry offered a small smile.

"Yes, yes goodnight" the hostel keep waved them off.

Harry and Draco made their way up to the dorm yawning. When they walk into the room they spot two beds along the far wall. Falling into bed not bothering to undress Harry fell right to sleep. Draco on the other hand took his time making sure everything was clean before he finally lay his head down to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything in the wonderful world of Harry Potter belong to the great and powerful J.K. Rowling... sadly that's not me, I just like her playthings!

A/N- More back story I hope things become clear enough soon! Extra long chapter though but on with the story.^^ Reviews do help people grow!

Chapter 4: Swimming in the Abyss

The sun slowly cresting the horizon with birds singing happily upon the window sill. Harry slowly started to stir from his dreadfully awful slumber regretting even going to sleep. Knowing when he woke the unforgettable nightmare would still linger, slithering quaking darkness pulling at him from all sides- willing him to give in.

While rolling over Harry swung his feet to the floor, pushing himself into an up right position. After yawning and stretching out his well rested limbs, Harry headed for the lavatory. As Harry finished up in the stall he shuffled over to the sinks.

Turning on the faucet, Harry plunged his hands in the cold water. A shiver running down his back before rubbing his face clean of the last remaining remnants of sleep. Pivoting toward the door Harry saw a dark figure move in his peripheral, his head snapping up to the far corner of the loo.

"Hello? Someone there?" Harry questioned.

Inching closer Harry was on high alert, the feel of his skin crawling as he went. This corner of the room darker than any moon less night. With shaking hands Harry pulled his wand out, the remaining memories of his dream haunting him.

"Lumos," Harry said in a trance like state.

The light seemed to be fighting to stay lite; although, through the thickening blackness Harry finally reached his target. As the light hit the corner, black goo oozed from the white brick hissing as if it were burning. Harry was backing away when his scar felt like it was splitting open- he grabbed his forehead as his knees buckled. A voice could be heard, though Harry could hardly make out the words from his own painful cries.

"You should fear the reaper of the night, that bleak suffocating darkness. The saviors light will be snuffed out- She will summit when all seems lost," came the hollow whisper.

One last white hot searing pain shot through Harry before it subsided to a dull throbbing. His eyes slowly opening to a brightly lite room once again. Still sitting on the floor from his fall the door was lazily pushed open.

"Potter do act like you have some kind of class and get off the floor," Draco yawned sleepily.

Harry was still to shaken to move, his hands buried in that unruly hair.

"Potter..." Draco said walking over to crouch next to Harry.

Harry flinching away from Draco just noticing him there. "Bloody hell, when did you get up?" Harry questioned.

"Just a few minutes ago, why in Merlin's name are you on the floor?" Draco demanded,

"I came in to use the loo and after I washed up a bit in the sink, I thought I saw someone over here. My scar started to feel like it was being ripped open. Th-There was a voice" Harry trailed off.

"Potter? What voice? You said after the battle that your connection was broken," Draco half whispers.

"I know and it is, but this was different. As if it was in here with me," Harry sighed. "Like it was coming from the shadows."

"What did it say?" Draco asked with a concerned look.

"I only know the last bit, the saviors light will be snuffed out- She will summit when all seems lost," Harry said as a shiver worked it's way through his body.

"What savior?" Draco rushed out as he stood reaching to help Harry stand.

"I-I don't know, but we should head out soon or we won't make it there till mid-afternoon," said Harry sobering.

After gathering their belongings and Draco finished in the loo. They grabbed a small bite to eat then were ready to go. Casting a disillusionment charm they kicked off the ground, flying high in the warmth of the sun. The chill and dew still in the air as they flew. Hours passed by as they traveled, but Harry just couldn't get over what had happened.

Harry's mind going over what that horrible voice had said, 'She will summit when all seems lost'. Who is she? Have they been looking for the wrong answers? Always asking the wrong questions. Harry couldn't make heads or tails of what this meant.

"We're getting close," came Draco's wind swept voice.

"We should touch down over there behind that church," Harry yelled back.

You could hear the crunch of gravel as both sets of feet hit one after the other. Taking off the disillusionment they began hatching their plan. It was late afternoon the sun hiding behind the church.

"We should investigate the missing muggles houses in order to get more information on what has happened," Draco said as he pulled out the case file.

"Yeah, maybe we can ask their family about if they started to notice any change in their behavior," Harry shrugged.

Draco nodded, "They seem to be spread out all over the city; although, there is a small cluster of victims along the shoreline."

"Looks like we have our lead for now," Harry smiled as he jogged out through the huge wrought iron gate.

Draco quickened his pace to hurry after his partner, 15 minutes later they were knocking on the first door.

The door cracks open, "May I help you?" came the soft voice.

"Uh.. yes, Hello I'm special agent Harry Potter and this is my partner Draco Malfoy. There has been an outbreak of missing persons in this area, we only need a few minutes of your time," Harry stated.

"Could we asks you a few questions," asked Draco

"Oh yes, please come in. My name is Teodora Nica, my sister has been missing for a over a month now," Teodora opened the door wider to usher them inside. "Have you found Larissa?" Her voice hopeful.

"No, we are doing all we can to find her," assured Draco.

"Teodora, did your sister ever mention anyone wanting to hurt her. Maybe someone she may have been afraid of?" questioned Harry.

"No one she ever talked about," Teodora answered.

"Did you notice any change in her demeanor?" Draco went on.

Teodora shifted in the hallway, "Would you like to sit down?", she offered instead.

"That would be great," Harry smiled following her to the parlor.

Teodora sighed heavily when she sat, "You have to understand that my little sister was a good person; but, she started going with the wrong people."

"Do you know these people?" Harry looked at her with concern.

"No, only that she would always be gone. Every once and awhile she would stop by," tears were brimming her eyes. "But; there was one time when she came to see me she had told me that it was better where she was going. Larissa never told me where, although she gave me this," Teodora handed over a wonderfully crafted black stone with roses and thorny vines.

"Do you think we could take this with us? It may be important," asked Harry.

"I... Ugh, I don't..." Teodora began.

Draco reach across the coffee table laying his hand over hers. "We will take good care of it. This could lead to us finding Larissa."

"If you think it will help," Teodora said while she wiped her eyes.

Harry stood sliding said stone into his pocket. "Teodora thank you for letting us into your home and answering our questions,"

"Your welcome, just... please bring my baby sister home," she sniffled. "I'll see you to the door."

Draco and Harry followed her to the door. They said their goodbyes in the mist of early dusk. Turning down the street Harry looked at Draco.

"You know, why don't we stop and grab some food to go. The next place isn't to far from here," Harry suggested.

Draco shrugged. "You fancy yourself some fish and chips do you?"

"Is your stylish taste to good for slumming fish and chips?" Harry threw back laughing.

The sour look on Draco's face was priceless. It's always nice when Harry can remind him he is just like everyone else out there.

"No and you very well know it," Draco snapped.

Hands up in surrender Harry said, "I'm only joshing you."

After getting their food they eat as they walk in the fading light of day. Working their way through the city.

When they finished their dinner they had just hit the corner of the street. Standing under an illuminated trash bin they throw in what was left of their meal.

Making their way down the sidewalk trying to find the next victims house to search the empty space. Once they located the right door, Draco looked up at the house as Harry preceded up the steps.

"Potter! Wait..." Draco's warning cut off by a loud bang. "Ahhh..." Draco clutched his ribs as sharp pains and crimson blood seeped through his pale fingers.

"Potter?" Draco screamed as he took off as fast as he could into the dark abyss of the house. "Potter! Where are you?"

The sounds of chaos ringing out from the second floor. Draco stumbled up the stairs bleeding freely now. Darkness fighting to take over his vision. Draco's foot hit the top step while his eyes scanned the enlarged upper floor. Flashes of red and green raining down like an electric hell storm.

Dead body's as far the eye could see among the blackness. Draco spotted Harry fighting with all his might backed into the wall on the right side. The room was filled with dark figures. Draco reached for his medallion that hung around his neck as he tried to work his way to Harry. Knowing if he could hold it and concentrate long enough that back up would come.

Draco fired as many spells that his injured body would allow him. What felt like hours he finally made it to Harry's side. Hand still on the medallion, Draco could feel it heat up signaling that help was on the way.

Draco let go to focus on the hell that was unfolding in front of him. Harry took the right while Draco took the left. Battling for their lives, the room starting to shake from all the damage that their spells were creating. Where was their help? They should be here by now!

"All is lost, she will be ours! Give in now!" Came the haunting voice.

Just then the roof collapsed in on everyone. Draco getting trapped under the debris. His vision going in and out now.

"Malfoy!?" Harry screamed as he fell to his knees beside the blonde. "Malfoy!? Can you hear me?" Harry grabbed Draco's face.

As Draco blacked out Harry could hear the muggle emergency vehicles closing in. When Harry stood up a cloud of shadows swallowed him up in darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; Everyone knows J.K. Rowling. Alas, *Sigh* I am not her. I just really like her toys.

A/N- Ugh... well here I am again. Hoping someone out there is reading this. Reviews do help people grow! ^^

Chapter 5: The Endless Night

Waking in the dark of night, searching for those blissful lights. Hermione walked alone down this path wading through her blackened past. Hoping against hope that this time would be the last. Fighting was never her strongest trait, books and knowledge always were.

All the books and knowledge in the world wouldn't prepare her for the hell she was in now. This cage of shadows was more than she could bare. A vacuum feeding off all the happiness she had, taking the love she felt and turning it all to hate.

The hate would fester and boil in her heart. Hermione's cries would go unheard, this pain reaching heights she didn't think the human body could endure. When she shifted in her blackened cage her eyes landed on an silhouette just outside.

"Please... p-please... help me," she said pleading.

Hermione would shrink away from the figure as it burst into flames. Ear splitting screams could be heard from the shadowy creature. Hermione's hands shot up to cover her ears but it was no use she couldn't block out the screams. She felt the agony and the fear rolling in like a hurricane bathing her in despair.

Hermione could almost feel the flames flickering up her body as the darkness thrashed inside it's bonds. She would start to claw at her neck and arms to rid herself from the pain. Hoping that maybe she could escape this horrid nightmare.

Hermione sat covered in blood, her hands still digging where she felt the flames. Swaying back and forth she lost herself in her mind. Her only thought was if she could just dig far enough she would snuff out that fire.

Ginny had had a rather trying day when she was escorted to the Ministry of Magic, after being dragged off the quidditch pitch in Albania. Just to find out more bad news that her family was missing and no one knew why.

The Minister sent her home to 12 Grimmauld Place to as he said "Wait it out" with a security team posted outside. Although when she walked in she heard sobbing coming from the direction of the kitchen. Pushing open the door Ginny's face paled.

"Hermione? Oh my... HERMIONE!" Ginny shouted; although, Hermione couldn't hear from her prison.

"Hold on I'll go get help," Ginny rushed out as she hurried from the room. Coming back moments later to assure Hermione "It's okay, help is coming just hang on."

The only response from Hermione was "Please put it out, put it out, put it out," she repeated this mantra over and over still digging at her flesh. Ginny followed after the mediwitches as they levitated Hermione to the fire place.

They were swept away to St. Mungos, the mediwitches set bonds on her wrists and ankles. To no avail did they work, she still thrashed screaming "Nooo... no,no,no,no. I have to put it out, it has to stop."

Ginny had tears in her eyes as they sedated her friend. She was so worried when they took her through the double doors to better analysis her. What the bloody hell was going on? First Harry, then her family; and now Hermione. Who else is suffering this hell?

Ginny waited hours for any kind of news on how Hermione was doing. None came as the clock chimed 10:30 p.m., Ginny walked to the front desk of the critical condition ward.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to the cafeteria if there is any change in Hermione Granger's state could someone come let me know please?" questioned Ginny.

"Yes Mrs. Potter we will send someone if there is a change in her condition," the receptionist replied.

Ginny gave a weak smile as she turned walking clumsily down the hall toward the cafeteria. Her mind wondering around in circles trying to wrap itself around the idea that her whole life was in shambles. Entering the cafeteria Ginny made her way to the refreshment area.

After making herself a cup of tea. Ginny blindingly made her way over to an empty table. She sat mindlessly stirring her steaming cup, eyes locked on a far off place.

"Ch-hmm... is this seat taken?" came a velvety soft voice.

Ginny's head jerked up and there stood Narcissa Malfoy, "um... s-sure."

"I over heard that Ms. Granger was brought in today," stated Narcissa.

Ginny's eyes began to water before she spoke, "Y-yeah, she... w-well..."

"Shhh... it's okay I understand. It hurts when someone you care deeply for is hurt," Narcissa cut in.

Ginny sighed, "Y-yes, yes it does."

"Would it bother you if I inquired about how she is?" Narcissa asked.

"That's the problem though isn't it?" Ginny sniffed. "No one has let me know anything about her for hours now."

"Could you tell me why she is here," Narcissa said looking concerned.

"After I was brought back from my quidditch tour and taken to the Ministry. The Minister told me about Harry which I'm sure you know about," Ginny paused as she took a sip from her cup and setting it back down.

Narcissa nodded sadly.

Ginny went on "I was walking out of the fire place at home when I heard muffled crying coming from the kitchen,"

Ginny stopped taking a deep breath,"I made my way to the door w-when I found her, s-she was c-covered in blood. She looked m-mad really, rocking back and forth like she was."

"What happened then," Narcissa offered softly.

Ginny had tears trickling down her face as she wiped her cheek, "It was l-like she was trying t-to rip her skin off, it was just aw-awful; although, I will n-never forget her terrified v-voice."

Narcissa reached for her hand that was still on the cup between them stroking it in a motherly fashion. Ginny gripped Narcissa's hand like it was a life line knowing she herself was suffering.

"How is Draco?" questioned Ginny gently.

"Only small improvements so far," Narcissa said brokenly.

The two women sat in a silence shrouded in gloomy sadness. Both offering up a prayer to whatever greater power that was listening hoping all would be okay.

They sat together for awhile until a nurse approached their table."Mrs. Malfoy, come quickly your son has just regained consciousness!"

Narcissa stood on trembling knees, "Take me to my son, Ginny we will meet again I'm sure; until then."

Narcissa walked briskly after the nurse eager to see her beloved son awake. Meanwhile Ginny stood from her seat, discarded her cup and made her way back to her everlasting vigil. Waiting for any sign that one of her dearest friends would survive the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- Thank you J.K.R. for this amazing world you gave to us. I make no profit from any of her beautiful characters it belongs to her. I just like her toys!

A/N- Here we are again! Hope whomever is reading this that they are enjoying it so far. Reviews help me grow! ^^

Chapter 6: The Awakening

Draco felt lost wondering around in this isolated blackness. At least the screams were being kept at bay. He could endure the darkness but the screams were down right unbearable. The pain these people felt bombards him each time the screams come. Draco was weary, he ached from head to toe. Wondering when this would end, reliving all the cruel things he once bestowed on the so called unworthy.

Draco as a child would follow his loving father anywhere. His father was the most doting of the two. That's the fickle thing as a child you adore your family. Your strong, powerful and perfectly posed loving father just in a matter of years changes so much into a malicious and malice man. A former shadow of a man once to brilliant to fall for such foolishness as believing in a Dark Lord.

Beatings would be common place once Draco became aware of just how misguided and disillusioned his father was. After going to school he saw for himself just what the disgraceful mudbloods and blood traitors were. They were just like him in so many ways. They ate, slept and carried on about their day as any normal wizard would. So why was he any better? As such ideas filled his head that's when the Malfoy heir began to rebel.

The Golden Trio would have a bit of luck throughout their next few years. Things always being in the right place at the right time. Like when Hermione went looking for a book in the library about the monster in the Chamber of Secrets. The book happened to be out and opened laying on a desk near the door- or the time that Draco put Snape's old text book in the potions cabinet.

Draco did so much to help the light side, but the dark was still part of his everyday life. He had to keep everyone out of the loop. Fooling his father and even the Dark Lord himself with the cruelty he showed his victims. Draco after so long still wakes up with sweat slicked skin and damp hair from the nightmares tangled in a sea of sheets.

A light shown in the distance, this beautiful warmth spread throughout his ragged frame. Drawing him closer like a gentle lullaby ever so soothing. Draco became washed in the cascading light. Rows upon rows of roses stretched out as far as the eye could see.

Draco remembered this, he knew these gardens from a long ago memory. This is where he spent his time as a child because this was the one place he knew she would come. The first and maybe the last time he was truly happy.

For him the sun would always rise in her eyes, her voice so sweet and carefree. He always knew she would be his. They grew up in that little patch of heaven, tucked away from all the prying eyes and prejudice views. This is when he could still remember what love meant to him.

It was just two years before he would leave for school. Draco had ran all the way to their secret garden locked between his manor and her house. They had twin keys which opened both doors, Draco unlocked the vine covered door when two small arms captured him in a tight embrace. He wrapped his own small frame around her like he always did as if protecting her from the horrors of the world.

"I've been waiting ages for you... I-I was scared you wouldn't be aloud to come out today after yesterday," the girl whispered.

Draco watched his younger self sigh, "Well I didn't go unpunished, father did some really bad things to me."

The young girl pulled back so he could see her beautiful chestnut hair and creamy chocolate eyes. Oh the wonderful things Draco saw in those intelligent eyes.

"He-He hit you?" she questioned shocked.

Draco smirked shaking his head no, "You wouldn't understand our ways. My family is very different from you and your family."

"Just don't squeeze to much tighter, okay?" Draco smiled sweetly at her.

The beautiful young girl quickly pulled herself away from him. "Oh no, I've hurt you haven't I? " her voice quivered as she asked.

Draco captured her hands in his, "No." Draco stated stubbornly, "This is not your fault, don't go all noble and blame yourself."

"Draco how can you say such rubbish?" Draco could see the fire burn in her eyes almost making them an dark amber.

That's when it happened the air crackled with the buzz of energy. The roses burst into an angry inferno swirling around her, black smoke rolling into the clear blue of the open sky.

"It was my fault because I was with you. I'm the reason he hurt you," she lashed out fist held so tightly that her knuckles were pure white. "It's because I'm not like you isn't it?"

"Her-Hermione... calm down your burning our flowers," Draco said shocked at her display of natural power.

Hermione froze slowly taking in the surrounding area. The swell of the fire was so much the heat was starting to form little blisters along their arms. Draco took her hand leading her through the door that would take them to the manor. Once on the other side he dragged her behind him through the massive puzzle of Malfoy Manor. Turning corner after corner racing toward his mother knowing she would be alone and willing to help.

Draco rushed up to her perch in the family library, "Mum, please you have to help her!"

Narcissa jerked out of her book while looking up at the frightening scene before her. "Draco what happened? Did you d-"

"- No mother, she's a-a witch. She set a fire to our garden," Draco cut in rudely.

Narcissa gasped, "Draco, he'll know she's here! We have to hurry, go-go fetch the burn cream from my bathroom."

Draco dashed from the library as fast as the obstacles in his way would let him. Running at a full sprint there and back just outside the library doors as his hand hovered over the handle a cold chill worked its way up his spine.

"Who exactly is that for, son?" Lucius asked condescendingly looking like the cat who caught the mouse.

Draco squared his shoulders facing his father, "She needs help father she was burned. Not unlike myself, please... just.. please let me help her," Draco pleaded.

Lucius smiled viciously at his son, "Fine, have it your way." He took a step towards Draco, "Mark my words son, my good nature comes with a price. Now run along and fix your dirty little pet."

Draco watched the man he once thought was his hero continue down the gloomy hallway. Though he was trying to think of what he had meant when his mother appeared in the doorway. Draco followed his mother back into the library where she rubbed the cream gently on Hermione's arms and face.

Narcissa felt the love her son had for this girl, but she knew Lucius. He would never let this go without any kind of repercussion on his part. Draco just didn't understand fully yet the difference between him and this girl.

Hermione and Draco's skin healed nicely over the next hour over tea. The last of the blisters were slowly vanishing, they spent their time laughing at the tingles they felt as the cream worked.

"I should go home my mum will be worried about me," Hermione stated standing from her chair.

Draco stood, "I'll walk you back," he said as his eyes lite up.

Hermione smiled at Narcissa, "Thank you for your help and it was very nice to meet you."

"The same to you darling," Narcissa smiled to herself as the pair walked out the door.

Together they made their way back through the labyrinth of Draco's home. Once again outside with the warm rays of the dying sun on their backs.

"Wanna make a run for it?" Hermione smiled at him shyly.

Draco stopped walking smiling warmly, "Is there a bet to be made if we do?"

Hermione blushed while fidgeting with her hands, "Okay, w-well if you win you have to kiss me and if I should win I'll kiss you."

Draco scratched the back of his neck, "Y-yeah okay, your on! Hope your ready to lose."

"Well, you see Malfoy. That's where your wrong," and with that the beautiful brunette shot off leaving Draco to linger a moment longer with a silly grin on his face.

Draco snapped out of it and rocketed toward the laughing young beauty. He caught up rather quickly with her, stretching his arms out to catch her; Somehow, Hermione's foot caught on a pebble throwing them both down. Rolling over each other once they came to a stop with Draco hovering over her. Their eyes met and pearls of laughter came spilling out of them.

The laughter slowly dissipates as they both start to realize the position their in. Draco searches her eyes for any reason to stop himself from going through with this kiss. He didn't expect to see just how happy she was laying there trying to anticipate what's to come next. Draco took a deep breath while closing the distance between them.

From the first taste of that innocent little kiss, the older Draco knew that's when his heart would always be hers. Even though hell would soon crash down on him.

Draco hated what was to come next, the sadness and sorrow that would follow this one blissful memory. As their lips parted a vicious voice startled them.

"You dare to disobey your father, you disrespectful brat. After all I've given you, you make a fool of me; with this mudblood tart?" hissed the elder Malfoy.

"I thought I explicitly told you to fix this mess and send her on her way," stated Lucius livid with his son. "Draco, you leave me with no choice!"

A hard click followed by the swoosh of Lucius' wand into the air between him and his son. Without missing a beat Draco tried to shield her small frame. As soon as Draco wrapped himself around his trembling friend he was shot back into a tree.

"Nooo... leave her alone, she isn't a muggle father. You don't have to hurt her," Draco rushed out struggling to move.

Lucius chuckled with an evil glint in his eye."No your not a muggle are you. Your a filthy little mudblood," he spat the last part at her.

"I should of put a stop to this years ago, now Draco say your goodbyes," Lucius bite out through clinched teeth grabbing the young girl by the hair.

"Obliviate!" Lucius shouted.

Draco watched his younger self as his father took every last memory of him out of the petite girl. He watched as his love for this man turned to pure hatred. Draco felt his heart break all over again while watching himself. Not just for him but for the girl too, knowing that her life now would always be incomplete.

Draco no longer having the fight left to stand sunk to the ground as the light left him cloaked in darkness again. He lay there thinking that this was it, this was his hell. That he would relive his happiest and his worst memory forever in a endless circle.

Hours maybe even days went by while he just lay there in the dark thinking of her. Until the air started to cool is when the whispers could be heard; although one stood out. A smooth baritone voice bathed the inner workings of his brain with the words of new and old.

"He visits her in her dreams, always chipping away at her soul. Tearing her apart and putting her back together differently each night. In the darkness he waits, she will follow him only not past the gate," the voice seemed to slowly orbit his prone state.

"Walking with life and love in each hand then can she understand the life that was taken. The eclipse will come to pass before this dark one has the chance to take her from the iron cove, where once another sealed his secrets. Her light will cure the dark and all shall feel her peace," Draco weakly raised himself to his elbow searching through the dark.

"She is the guardian of humanity blessed with the ability to walk between the worlds. Dragons kept in cages of dark will not grant her release. What once was the darkest of lords is now just the host, be warned it has already begun. Now is the time to wake," the deep voice penetrated his very heart pulling Draco through the inky tar.

Draco opened his eyes gingerly as if he had spent a long time wading in the dark. Groaning when the pain registered within his mind. Alarms going off on all sides were ringing in his ears. Panic started to take over as his hands and feet had been tied down.

Draco's cries for help came out deep hums, something was in his mouth. Though no matter how hard he wanted to spit the irritating thing out it wouldn't budge. He was on high alert when the door opened, two healers followed by his mother.

"Draco.." Narcissa gasped when she saw the horror on her son's face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Game is Afoot

Disclaimer; I'm no J.K.R., so I make no money or profit from any works of any kind that belong to the lovely lady or the W. Brothers. Lol but, Reviews help me grow! Thanks... until then..

Narcissa Malfoy is a sensible woman; Although given the state her son has woken up in she knew what was to come. She knew what true horror looks like when written on someone's face. Narcissa clutched at her heart feeling it break as the mediwitches took to there jobs, taking the spell off Draco so he could breathe on his own.

Seeing her only son struggle with the fact that the two mediwitches had their wands pointed at him. She made her way to Draco's side.

"Shh... my love! Your safe... they are only helping you," Narcissa said softly brushing her hand through his limp hair.

With loving words and reassurance Draco was able to relax enough for them to remove all the charms placed on him. Slowly the mediwitches filed out leaving only the head wizard on call to enter his room.

"It's been longer than I thought since we last seen each other mate. As if anyone could forget this incredibly handsome face!" came the sultry voice of the mediwizard.

"B-Blaise? You work here?" Draco said gravelly from lack of moisture in his throat.

"Well, well seems someone doesn't get out much anymore always working for the greater good, huh?" Blaise smirked.

Draco just looked at his old mate unhappily, "When can I leave? I have things that need seeing to, I have a missing partner to find."

Blaise just clicked his tongue in disapproval, "Draco you have sustained injuries that should have killed you. By the time your back up showed the muggles had you hooked up to all kinds of things."

"We were able to get you out of there safely and back here. Plus you've been in a coma like state for weeks mate. Just slow down a bit, okay?" Blaise said smoothly.

"Slow down?" Draco's voice cracked. "I don't have time to slow down."

Draco tried to get up from the bed but Blaise's sturdy hands pushed him back down.

"Come on mate, I thought Potter had the hero complex not you! How are you going to help anyone when you can't even help yourself, huh?" Blaise asked.

Draco glared at Blaise,"You don't think I know that? I can't sit here on my arse while everyone close to me are missing.."

"What kind of fool do you take me for? " Draco asked as he fell into a fit of raspy coughs.

"Trust me, I don't take you as a fool. I take you for a idiot, Draco. You shouldn't be so blind as to not take care of yourself, with you in this condition you won't be of use to anyone," Blaise grounded out angrily.

"You have always been a pretentious dick haven't you? Always so selfish, never seeing the bigger picture," Draco snapped at his ex-housemate.

Blaise clenched his fists,"The bigger picture? Your going to preach to me about your selflessness? Who was the one keeping your head above water when you were drowning in self loathing- the one who kept all your secrets from the Dark Lord?"

Draco sat wide eyed and pale, "You can't even say his name can you?"

"Names carry power Draco, weather you like it or not. I know you feel it too... the way it tingles," Blaise's voice lowering to a whisper.

"Voldemort is dead," Draco stated.

After Draco said this the room began to shake. The very floor under their feet starting to crack as if a giant mouth were to swallow them whole. Draco grabbed hold of his mother backing away from the crumbling floor before them. Blaise had no where to go as the crevice stretched wider.

"Jump, we'll catch you," Narcissa shouted over the loud rumble.

Blaise nodded backing up as far as he dare then taking off at a run. His foot slipped on the crumbling tile, Draco lunged only grabbing handfuls of his medical robes.

"I've got you, Mother can you reach his hands we have to pull him up- his robes won't hold him long," Draco yelled over the destruction.

Blaise reached out his hands toward Narcissa only to have his fingers pass through hers.

"Blaise I'm going to pull you up a little more, mother I need you to reach a little further down. Ready.. one.. two.. three.." Draco pulled with all the power he had.

Narcissa lowered herself over the edge more, "A little more Draco, PULL!" Narcissa yelled desperately.

As their hands clapped around each other Draco let out an angry cry as he and Narcissa pulled Blaise from the carnivorous hole. The great rumblings turning to gentle trimmers as they all caught their breath. Blaise looked around the room seeing clearly that it was torn completely in to. His eyes landed on the dust covered Narcissa huddled over a prone Draco.

Her velvet voice quivering as she worried over Draco, "Darling be still y-your bleeding... B-Blaise help him..."

Narcissa looked to Blaise with such sorrow and desperation in her eyes his heart jerked painfully. Blaise now understood the future ahead would be unpredictable. As he drew his wand to siphon away the blood that kept spilling out of Draco's fresh wound. His hands starting to shake as the blood turned cold and black.

Draco was still groaning as his wound closed up painfully. His head swimming with that willowy voice again. Though it wasn't just inside anymore the other two must hear it, they turned looking for where the voice came from.

It was the same smooth baritone as before, "He visits her now, the gate is slowly opening. You must fly dragon he awaits you, do not listen to his lies she is strong he can not take what is not yet his."

Draco pushed Blaise out of his way as he staggered to his feet only to be caught by his pale faced friend. His mother sitting stunned slightly at his feet.

"M-Mother we must...," Draco started but was cut off by her. "It can't be... that... it's Se-Severus," Narcissa looked to both of them apprehensively.

"This isn't a good sign, he would only chance his afterlife to come back to keep the balance between good and evil," she said softly while a single tear made its way down her porcelain skin.

"We will figure this out later, right now I must find Granger," Draco said desperately pushing himself off Blaise.

Blaise held onto Draco to steady him,"Where would she be?" Blaise asked swiftly.

"She would be in this ward, Ginny had to bring her in this morning she was mutilating herself," Narcissa urgently said.

"We have to start moving and find where her room is," Draco started limping for the ruined doorway only stopping to wretch it free. He began his search for the chestnut haired girl praying she was okay. No matter how much he bleed, Draco would find her.

Their journey was eventful the disaster greater than just the one room. The whole of the hospital was split in many large fractures. Bodies dangle dangerously over the edges some motionless others screaming frailly. The metallic smell of blood bombarding them on all sides.

Draco slowly crested the mound of debris in front of them Blaise followed close behind. Narcissa waited at the base for the two men to scout ahead. Draco spotted one lone person sitting amongst the ruined hallways. Blaise motioned for Narcissa to join them as they made their way down the other side.

Draco's feet touched solid ground again when he called out to the dust covered person, "A-Are you alright?"

No answer came, Draco took meager strides around to get a better look at the crumbled mess of limbs before him. Draco froze at the realization that the figure was Hermione, blood covered her it matted in her hair layers of dust clung to still dripping crimson fluid. Draco closed the remaining distance between them pulling her into his embrace. The moment his hands made contact Hermione's head snapped back her hands shot out to her side and a blood curdling screech burst from her chapped lips.

The purest light any of them had ever seen erupted from the very heart of the dingy woman. Causing everyone to shrink away covering their eyes from the substantial amount of light pouring out of Hermione. The surrounding debris lifting off the ground flying into the air creating a swirling vortex. Draco tried desperately to anchor them behind a column of rubble.

Blaise had Narcissa with one hand as his other grappled for any kind of purchase on the sliding stone. Finding none they were pulled toward the winding vortex and swallowed by the brilliant light coming from within.

"Nooooo..." Draco screamed watching the two disappear. He tightened his hold on the convulsing girl in his arms, when the column they hide behind crumbled to bits. They were ripped from the ground up in a whirlpool of debris being sucked into the blinding light.


End file.
